OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius
OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius (aka Mercurius) is a prototype ground/space defensive mobile suit, forcefully developed for OZ. The unit is featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, it was piloted by Heero Yuy and later by Quatre Raberba Winner. It was designed by Hajime Katoki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Mercurius was designed with defensive strategy in mind, and was armed with a small beam spray gun and a large shield, called a "Crash Shield," which had a powerful beam saber integrated into it. It was also equipped with a set of ten planet defensors, which were small disc-shaped objects which projected an energy shield to protect the Mercurius or another mobile suit from virtually any attack. The shield is powerful enough that it could even block a shot from XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero buster rifles, but a subsequent shot would would prove too much for it. They were stored in a rack on the back of the Mercurius, where they were charged by the suit's reactor. The head of the Mercurius and its brother Vayeate mounts a cover that defends the sensors but limits the vision. The planet defensors were later used in OZ's mass production mobile doll, the OZ-02MD Virgo, and later by the White Fang's on their captured Virgo troops which included the upgraded WF-02MD Virgo II. Armaments ;*Beam Gun :An assault weapon that gives the Mercurius a short-to-mid range fire. It has low damage potential, which limits its offensive advantage. The weapon itself possesses less power than the standard Beam Rifles, because of this it is not used often. However, because of its size, it is ideal for the close combat role of the Mercurius. ;*Crash Shield :A offensive and defensive weapon, it allows the Mercurius to block and attack almost simultaneously. When used as a shield, it gives a fair amount of cover when needed. It is integrated with a powerful beam saber that allows it to strike for close combat purposes when required. ;*Planet Defensers :A weapon that is controlled by the pilot and is used to defend the Mercurius or any other mobile suit from a impending attack. They are small disc-shaped objects which are capable of generating an almost-impenetrable energy shield. They are able to repel just about any attack, even from the buster rifle of the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. Over a period of powerful shots against the planet defensers, they can be weakened and lose their power to produce an energy shield. When low on energy, they can return to the rack on the back of the mobile suit for recharging. The Mercurius can possess up to ten planet defensers. System Features ;*Self-destruct System History While the five Gundam pilots were fighting on Earth to defeat the OZ and the Alliance forces, the scientists who created their mobile suits were captured by OZ and forced to work on next generation mobile suits capable of putting an end to the Gundam pilots' activities. The five scientists set to work and came up with a pair of mobile suit designs - the OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate and the OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius. The Mercurius was piloted by captured Gundam pilot Heero Yuy, whose combat data was recorded to be used for the Virgo's AI control system. When Quatre Winner went on a rampage with the newly built XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, Heero Yuy was dispatched with OZ infiltrator Trowa Barton to capture or destroy the renegade Gundam. Heero fought Quatre to a standstill, and the Mercurius was self-destructed by Heero and Quatre to try and destroy the Wing Zero. The remains of the suit were captured by the terrorist group White Fang, who had the Gundam scientists use Heero's combat data to install a mobile doll control system in the suit when it was rebuilt. The Mercurius was destroyed by Duo Maxwell XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell, along with the Vayeate when it was dispatched to pursue Hilde Schbeiker. Variants ;*OZ-13MSX2B-S Mercurius Shuivan Picture Gallery OZ-13MSX2 Mercrius Front View Lineart.jpg|OZ-13MSX2 - Mercurius - Front View Lineart OZ-13MSX2 Mercrius Back View Lineart.jpg|OZ-13MSX2 - Mercurius - Back View Lineart OZ013MSX2 Mercurius.jpg|1/144 OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius (English Boxart) Mercurius_jap.jpg|1/144 OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius (Japanese Boxart) Notes *Mercurius's motif is derived from the Raijin, a mythical demon in Japanese Mythology. *The GNZ-005 Garazzo from Gundam 00 bears a resemblnce to the Mercurius, with similar equipment and armament. External Links *OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius on MAHQ.net